K2 Chaos
by Bekahbee
Summary: Tae Yeon Im hears all sort of crazy rumors, but she has no reason to question Ga Woon's fidelity... Or does she? The K2 Gang are up to their usual hijinx. More Reviews equals More Updates...Chapter 5 is up
1. Rumor

Tae Yeon Im yawned and tried to concentrate on her schoolwork. Her boyfriend, Ga-Woon Kim, had dropped out of his gang a few months ago and tried to go down a more 'straight and narrow' path, as Tae liked to call it.

It was wonderful to see him apply himself, and because they were study buddies, it was a great excuse to spend time together. But lately…Tae had heard a few disturbing rumors.

Tae and Ga-Woon went to different high schools. This was a minor inconvenience, true, but Tae trusted her boyfriend with all heart. She had no reason not to.

"Hey, Tae? Snap out of it…I thought you were making me a sandwich." Jung-Woo waved his hand in front of her face. Tae blinked a few times and realized she had been dripping mustard all over her fingers.

"Eeck…um, Jung-Woo…has Ga-Woon been acting weird, lately?" Tae asked as she wiped her yellow hands with a dishtowel. Jung-Woo was Ga-Woon's classmate.

"He seems fine to me." Jung-Woo mumbled, taking a huge bite out of his sandwich.

Jung-Woo wouldn't notice if a cruise ship crashed into his bedroom.

"So you think he's being unfaithful…right?" Que-Min asked her over the phone that evening. Tae sighed, wondering whether she was overreacting.

"Well, sort of. He hasn't been coming over to study that much anymore…and there's that rumor that's going around…" She began.

"Pfft. That's just a stupid rumor, Tae. Ga-Woon doesn't seem like the type to fool around…Hey, I know! Let's go on a double date."

"Hmm?"

"You know…me, you, our guys…getting a slice of pizza on Friday night. A double date. It'll be fun, Tae. And it'll give you a chance to talk to Ga-Woon about the rumor. I'll be there for support if you need me."

"You would do that for me?" She asked. Que-Min laughed.

"Of course…you're like my best friend, now, Tae."

Tae could barely hide how moved she was.

"Thanks, Que-Min."


	2. Rumble

"If Tae found out I was doing this, she'd kill me…" Ga-Woon said miserably. Kun Kang's expression was one of sheer amusement. It never ceased to amaze him how much Ga-Woon had changed since the beginning of the year.

"That's why I started the rumor. It's completely thrown her off track." He said at length. They were skipping gym class to meet with a certain gang for a casual rumble. No brass knuckles or blades…just flat-out, man to man fist fighting.

"If Ghoon-Hahm wants to make an ass of himself by challenging my masculinity, then he's going to learn the hard way that I don't take insults lying down." Kun Kang laid his expensive jacket on top of a nearby bike rack and flexed his fist.

"But isn't there another way to do this?" Ga-Woon wondered. Kun laughed in his face.

"Tae hasn't exactly improved your backbone, that's for damn sure." He muttered. Ga-Woon glared at him and popped a cigarette in his mouth.

"I've got more spine than you _ever_ had, wuss." He shot back, revealing traces of his former, badass self. Kun hid a smile of satisfaction and looked at the empty basketball court with disdain.

"I knew he was just bluffing. Ghoon-Hahm Che is all talk." Kun said to himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

"…so let's start talking, Kang. I've got your conversation right here." Ghoon-Hahm sent a mighty blow to Kun's chin, knocking him into the chain fence. The Yi Won gang had appeared out of nowhere and suddenly surrounded Ga-Woon and Kun with angry determination.

Ga-Woon assaulted the guy standing closest to him, bludgeoning his nose to smithereens. A feminine cry escaped the lips of one of the members of the Yi Won gang and Ga-Woon looked up to make sure he wasn't just hearing things.

Jin Lee cried in desperation as he saw Yeong Joon's nose getting fractured. He ran to his side and gasped, holding his head up to keep him from suffocating from the blood.

The fight had stopped for the moment, all eyes turned to the Shakespearean drama unfolding before them. Jin Lee nearly swooned twice and fanned himself disconcertingly.

"Why are you questioning Kang's sexuality when you're harboring two frigging _homos_ in your gang?" Ga-Woon blurted out, backing Ghoon-Hahm against the fence.

"My girl likes to look at his pictures. I figured if I told her he was gay like Jung-Woo, then she'd stop mooning over him." He said, wiping the side of his bleeding lip.

"Jung-Woo isn't gay…he's just weird." Ga-Woon said, not really knowing why he was sticking up for Jung-Woo, who was nothing but a pain in the ass.

"Whatever, man. The point is, this guy is a freakin' waste of space. I just wanna take him out." He bounded upon Kun Kang, but was taken down by a strong kick from Ga-Woon.

"Don't mess with him, Ghoon-Hahm. Or you'll have to answer to me." Ga-Woon said, lighting his immaculate cigarette, the one that had withstood the entire brawl.

He took a deep drag from it, not even noticing as Dar Jay stood behind him with a heavy lead pipe.

"He really is dreamy, isn't he, Que-Min? To think, every day he sits in front of me in typing class." Yeon-Wha gave an utterly feminine sigh, clutching her hands together like the giddy schoolgirl she was.

"Sure. He's good-looking and all. But Tae told me he's kinda…arrogant." Que-Min said. Tae had been a devoted fan of Kun Kang's for a long time. Until she posed as Jung-Woo and actually got to know him.

"Oh, Que-Min, for shame! No bad talking the pretty boys!" She said, shocked at the mere possibility of Kun Kang _not_ being perfect.

A little bit later when school had ended, Que-Min waited around for her boyfriend to show up and walk her home. Ghoon-Hahm appeared minutes later, sporting a serious shiner.

"What the hell happened? Have you been fighting again? Dumbass…" Que-Min looked him over, sighing to herself all the while.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go on a double date tonight, but I don't think you're up to it." She said after she had examined his wounds.

"It doesn't matter…I'm fine." He mumbled. He never admitted it, but he would do anything for Que-Min.

"Great! We'll meet Tae and Ga-Woon at the Hakai's Pizza Place in about an hour." She said excitedly.

Ghoon-Hahm's jaw dropped.


	3. Restless

"You can't make me go in there." Ghoon-Hahm muttered, puffing angrily on his soggy cigarette.

"You sound like a child." Que-Min folded her arms across her chest menacingly. They stood in front of Hakai's Pizza Place, not budging an inch.

"After you, thug-of-my-dreams…" Que-Min murmured. Ghoon-Hahm gritted his teeth and sauntered in, suddenly donning his gang face. The one where he made it look like he had nothing to lose.

Once inside, he scoured the restaurant for any sign of Ga-Woon Kim. When satisfied that he was safe, he slid into the nearest booth and ordered a coke and meat-lover's pizza.

"So why is the big bad carnivore afraid of Ga-Woon? Ga-Woon is into academics, now. He poses no real threat to anyone." Que-Min stirred her glass of water with her straw.

"Who said anything about being afraid?" Ghoon-Hahm mumbled, putting out his cigarette in the tacky pizza-shaped ashtray.

A tiny little bell indicated the presence of two new customers. Que-Min looked up and waved happily at the approaching couple.

"Sorry we're late. Ga-Woon had to get checked out by the nurse. Someone hit him in the head with a lead pipe." Tae slid into the other side of the booth with her boyfriend, Ga-Woon Kim.

Ga-Woon looked just as uncomfortable as Ghoon-Hahm felt.

"Hi, you must be Ghoon-Hahm Che. Nice to meet you. I'm Tae." Tae gave a small wave and immediately tore into the pizza. Que-Min followed suit, laughing and racing with Tae.

Their boyfriends did not notice. They were far too busy glaring at each other.

"Tell Dar Jay that the next time he wants to borrow my homework, all he has to do is ask." Ga-Woon mumbled, turning his words into a cleverly disguised metaphor.

"I'll pass on the message. By the way, I think our study group should meet again to study for that huge test we have." Ghoon-Hahm replied, picking up on the metaphor.

"Test?" Que-Min snapped to attention. She worriedly glanced from Ghoon-Hahm to Ga-Woon, silently seeking confirmation.

"It's an after-school thing, Que-Min. Don't worry about it." Ghoon-Hahm said, never taking his eyes away from Ga-Woon.

"Gosh, if I didn't know any better, I'd say there's a definite cloud of hostility in the air." Tae exclaimed with a bright smile. She noted that the boys didn't seem to contest this observation and once again, Tae realized she was out of the loop.

"Tae…shall we go to the bathroom?" Que-Min motioned for them to walk toward the ladies' room but Tae figured this was a rather bad idea. She followed Que-Min to the bathroom anyway.

The boys were left alone. To their own devices. Nothing between them except intense animosity. It made the air electric with tension.

"I care about my girl. That's the only reason why I'm not climbing over this table ripping you a new one right about now." Ghoon-Hahm said. He lit another cigarette, mildly surprised that Ga-Woon put a cigarette to his own lips.

"It's a ciggie, Ghoon. Yeah, I'm real hard-core. And even if you tried to climb over this table, I'd kick your ass before you laid one hand on me." Ga-Woon replied.

"Heh. I like your spunk. It's almost a shame you're in cahoots with that fag pretty boy from school…Otherwise I'd ask you to join my gang."

"Are you kidding me? My loyalty lies with Kun Kang." Ga-Woon said. Ghoon-Hahm rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit. You're a gaywad just like him. Tae's a pretty good cover for that, huh?"

"Is that true?" Tae came up to the table, her eyes shining with tears.

"What are you talking about?" Ga-Woon asked, shrugging off the question.

"I'm just a cover for you. You really love Kun Kang, don't you? The rumors…they're all true…" Tae's tears slipped out of her eyes, cascading down her pale cheeks.

Que-Min put her hand on her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

"Of course it is, Tae. Don't you know your own boyfriend?" Ghoon-Hahm blurted out. Tae ran out of the restaurant, unable to bear the thought of Ga-Woon not loving her anymore.

"How dare you, Ghoon-Hahm! She's my friend and you just broke her heart." Que-Min reared back and slapped Ghoon-Hahm in the face. She shuffled out of the Pizza Place behind Tae, racing to catch up to her.

Ga-Woon glowered at Ghoon-Hahm.

"Name the place, name the time…and I will kill you." Ga-Woon said at length.


	4. Revenge

"I should have known things would get so screwed up…" Tae sobbed into Que-Min's shoulder. Que-Min patted her shoulder coaxingly.

"Ghoon-Hahm was just talking out of his ass, Tae. I think you should talk to Ga-Woon and let him explain this whole thing. You kinda ran out before you gave him the chance."

Tae sniffed, wiping her eyes with a tissue. She nodded hopefully.

"You're right. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this." She said, smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jung-Woo was lying on his bed chewing on a straw and playing FireWarriors 3 on his playstation. It was a brand-new game and he had been on a waiting list six months prior to its release. Needless to say, he wasn't going anywhere for awhile.

Jung-Woo's cell rang several times before he begrudgingly picked it up.

"What?" He asked, in the middle of switching his party members.

"Kid, I need you for backup." Ghoon-Hahm muttered into the phone. Jung-Woo almost didn't hear him.

"No thanks. I'm good." He replied. Ghoon-Hahm growled on the receiving end.

"I said I needed you. Which means that you gotta get your ass down here in two shakes before I drag you here myself." Ghoon-Hahm shouted.

Jung-Woo knew the trouble he'd get into if he didn't do what Ghoon-Hahm said. But he didn't entirely care. Also, he was involved in his new game. Ghoon-Hahm's request was completely unreasonable.

"I'm going to have to pass." He answered eventually. He hung up shortly after.

Ghoon-Hahm clutched his phone tightly until his knuckles turned white.

"Boys…before we meet the model fag and his lover, why don't we pay a visit to our old friend, Jung-Woo…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm, isn't Jung-Woo adorable?" Yeon-Wha sighed as she held up a photo of Jung-Woo in drag. He looked very much like his cousin, Tae, yet his eyes held something a bit more vulnerable in them that made him endearing.

"I suppose so…but I feel kind of weird saying that about someone who looks exactly like my best friend." Que-Min said, admiring the photo with guarded emotion.

"Last month you would have squealed your guts out at this picture, Que-Min. What happened?" Yeon-Wha asked.

Tae Yeon Im had happened, Que-Min supposed. She was unlike any girl she'd ever met. The only girl she'd ever felt really comfortable with. Tae was a tomboy like herself. They were both into roughhousing and for the first time in her life, Que-Min actually felt normal.

It was a wonderful feeling.

"Tae is pretty cute, too. But the thing that separates the two of them is the fact that Jung-Woo is so damned inapproachable." Yeon-Wha exclaimed.

Yeon-Wha had met Tae at Purewater High's girly competition a few months before.

"He's gotten better, I think." Que-Min said to herself, remembering when he'd bared his soul to her and they had cried together. She was definitely in love with Ghoon-Hahm, but she allowed herself to feel flutters in her stomach when it came to Jung-Woo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tae knocked impatiently on the door to Jung-Woo's place. She knew he had missed school that day because they usually left at the same time.

"It's that new game." Tae muttered, using her spare key to unlock the door.

She paused in front of his bedroom door and rolled her eyes. He was asleep holding onto his controller. He was snoring slightly.

Tae couldn't stay angry at him, so she covered him up with a blanket and turned off the lights.

She decided to tidy up a bit before she left because, quite frankly, Jung-Woo's place was a pigpen.

A few minutes later as she was piling a few dishes into the sink, she heard an urgent knocking at the door. She grumbled a bit and adjusted the bandana on her head.

She opened the door with a sigh and came face to face with Ghoon-Hahm Che, Que-Min's boyfriend.

Before she could ask him what he was doing there, he took aim and socked her in the eye, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ouch, asshole. What was that for?" She asked in a low, angry voice. Ghoon-Hahm pulled her up by her collar and shoved her into a glass mirror.

Tae saw shards of glass fly around her and could barely tell the difference between them and the stars that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

She fell to the ground again, this time seeing nothing but black. She closed her eyes and passed out cold.


	5. Ready

Tae's eyes fluttered lazily. Her head was throbbing like crazy and she knew just who to thank for it.

She jolted upright, her back cramping horribly from the unnatural way she had passed out on the floor.

Ghoon-Hahm was nowhere to be found, and just as well. Tae was ready to kick some ass.

Jung-Woo slumped into the entryway, yawing and stretching. He glanced at Tae with a bemused expression on his face. But instead of commenting, he shrugged and went to get a can of soda.

"Why am I still getting kicked around? I stopped being _you_ a long time ago." Tae shouted after him. In one way or another, she still bore the brunt of being his identical cousin.

She went to the bathroom and cleaned most of the blood from her face, hatching an evil little plan in her mind.

She grabbed her cell phone and pressed speed dial. She waited for a familiar voice.

"Hey, Tae…what's up?" Que-Min asked. Tae Yeon Im smiled slyly.

"I want to teach our boyfriends a lesson they won't soon forget."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tae and Que-Min rounded up a posse of able and willing female fighters, dressing them up in dark camouflage.

Tae and Que-Min were clothed all in black, wearing masks and hats. It was like having a rumble on Halloween. The girls hoped that their anonymity would protect them. At least…it sounded like a good plan. In theory, of course.

They followed Ghoon-Hahm and Ga-Woon to their designated fighting spot, hiding under various things along the way to keep their presence a secret.

Once they finally arrived in a wide open field used primarily for track practice, it was not so easy to hide. It was now or never.

"All right, you sons of bitches. We're tired of you pansies whining about every little damn thing." Que-Min shouted, waving a finger at them.

"Yeah. So we're going to shut you up." Tae said, popping her knuckles.

Their gang of gargantuan girlies surrounded the Yi-Won gang and company. However, none of them seemed surprised or worried about the recent turn of events.

"Sure…but when playtime's over, you gotta clear out. 'Cause we've got business to do." Ghoon-Hahm said.

Tae and Que-Min glanced at each other, winking. They immediately straightened out and sent flying kicks into the faces of their guys.

It was unexpected, and in a word…awesome.

The sudden change in the atmosphere gave the gargantuan girlies the added drive they needed to take care of the rest of the boys. They punched and whacked and choked and smacked until there wasn't a single gang member standing.

Tae and Que-Min brushed themselves off with great confidence, rubbing their victory in the boys' faces. It had been a great, albeit quick, fight.

They dashed back to their own respective homes and changed clothes, hiding any and all evidence of their recent indiscretion. It wasn't quite business as usual, but they'd have to fake it, anyhow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it. Our girlfriends kicked our asses. That's not the way it's supposed to work." Ga-Woon mumbled with his fat lip.

Kun Kang rolled his eyes, nursing a bloody nose.

"Yeah…ain't it great?" Ghoon-Hahm muttered to himself.

"I mean…yeah, it's terrible." Ghoon-Hahm said, correcting his first admission.

"Girls…freakin' girls did this to us. How am I supposed to look myself in the mirror each morning?" Ju Yoo exclaimed.

"You spend time in front of the mirror? You're as gay as Kun Kang over there." Dar Jay retorted.

"I'm not gay." Kun said in a low voice. Everyone turned to look at him.

"And anyway, I thought you guys were liberal. Look at Yeong Joon and Jin Lee." Ga-Woon blurted out. Jin Lee gave a bright smile and nodded.

"They're just pretending…right?' Dar Jay wondered.

"You guys are losers." Kun muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lin Lee was poking around in her closet trying to find a suitable outfit. Ghoon-Hahm had already seen her in everything she owned.

"I'll just have to go shopping, I guess." She giggled. Daddy's credit cards always came in handy at times like these.

She waited at the bus stop impatiently, stomping her feet out of sheer boredom. It was at this moment that Tae and Que-Min hustled past her, shedding their black clothes. Lin felt a flare of jealousy when she noticed that Que-Min was with Jung-Woo.

"Wait 'til Ghoon-Hahm hears about this…" She whispered to herself.

She dialed his number on her cell, browsing through cute little mini-skirts and ultra sexy tank tops.

"Hey, baby. Just thought I'd drop you a line." She cooed. She picked out a sheer, red laced top and held it across her chest.

"Why do you keep calling me, Lin? Give it a rest." Ghoon-Hahm answered. Lin Lee frowned.

"Look, I'm just trying to help you, all right? But I guess you don't want to know about your cheating girlfriend. So, bye!" She hung up, extremely pissed off. She threw the red top across the store and stormed off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boy, that was fun." Tae sighed breathlessly. Que-Min nodded.

"Yeah. We hardly ever get the chance to do stuff like that anymore."

"I have a great idea, Que-Min. Let's open our own business. We can sell ourselves as bodyguards. We can do what we love best while getting paid for it on the side!" Tae squealed.

"I can cover the Pure Water High circuit. If bodyguards are in demand, you can join me there. We can work together!" Que-Min shrieked.

Tae and Que-Min chatted the afternoon away with plans for their big business venture. How successful that would prove to be…remains to be seen.


End file.
